Black Widow
Black Widow is the villain on Counterfeit Island who has a loves art. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Characteristics Black Widow wears a black shirt with a red hourglass shape on it. This shape is iconic for her character, as well as an actual black widow spider. She also wears a grey belt with a round, red buckle, black pants, and small, round, red earrings. She has pale skin and a pale red outline underneath her eyes. Black Widow has hair that stretches outward on every side, most likely to signify the limbs of a spider. She also has bangs on the side of her face, red lips, and a small mole on her cheek. This villain is cunning, but short tempered and has a passion for art. She is known for stealing art and even her partners in crime can't trust her. Storyline Role in Counterfeit Island On Counterfeit Island, Black Widow disguises herself as Chef Inspector Veuve Noire, which you later find out means Black Widow in french. When she is disguised as the Chef Inspector, her hair is down, she has no red outline underneath her eyes, and she wears a white shirt with a black business jacket and ID card. Eventually your character earns the key to her house, so you go inside and find "The Scream" painting, that has been hidden behind a different painting. Black Widow catches you in her house and you wind up tied up next to the mysterious man you met earlier in a secret hideout. You manage to free yourself and the man and you both head off to defeat this criminal. Soon after you find her, she realizes that she may be defeated and ultimately starts to destroy all the art she has stolen (if she can't have it, no one can). As she throws many paintings and sculptures off the ledge she is hiding on, your character has to catch as many pieces of art has possible while assisting the mysterious man to the ledge. If you succeed in this boss battle, Black Widow will be arrested and you will earn the island medallion. Role in Reality TV Island On Reality TV Island, Black Widow appears as one of the contestants on Reality TV (of course, since the contestants are random, you may not see her) and has the same outfit that she is usually seen in. Before each match, she says a variety of things including "Watch out - black widows bite!", "Ha! These challenges are child's play!", "Losing is not an option.", or "You can't defeat me!" If she loses the challenge, she says things such as "I've been caught in my own web.", "I will win the next time!", and "I may have lost, but I will not lose the next time." If she wins the challenge, she says things such as ""Ha! These challenges are child's play!" and "The Black Widow strikes again!" Her appearance on this island is completely random, considering she is suppose to be in jail for her crimes on Counterfeit Island. Role in Super Villain Island On Super Villain Island, Black Widow is being held in the Erewhon Prison, specifically in Dr. Jupiter's Dream Machine. In the quest, you have to travel into Black Widow's mind to retrieve her totem for Dr. Jupiter. This is suppose to remove the evil within her. In her dream, she has vandalized many famous paintings and even made her own masterpiece. The vandalism focuses on discouraging all art except her own. To earn her totem, you have to clean up the graffiti by going inside each painting as a shrunken version of yourself. After the artwork is clean, Black Widow will summon spiders and try to attack you. Once you destroy her self-portrait, you will receive her totem, which is shaped like a red paintbrush. Eventually Black Widow, along with Dr. Hare, Captain Crawfish, and Binary Bard, manages to escape the prison after your boss battle with Zeus/Dr. Jupiter. Appearances Black Widow appears as the main villain in Counterfeit Island and as a major villain in Super Villain Island. She also appears as a contestant on Reality TV Island. She appears in many other places around Poptropica as well. Here are a few: * As a Creator on the Creators' Blog * As an optional character for your shirt/hoodie at the Poptropica Shop * On Pop Quizzes Category:Characters